Lip gloss and snowy pride
by bakagohome
Summary: The world meeting is held in Russia, & the furnace mysteriously stops working! Every nation freezes, but when Russia slips potions into everyone's cocoa things go crazy! Luckily one nation knows how to reverse the effects, but will it be easy? RusxAmerica
1. Chapter 1: Cocoa

**Lip gloss & snowy pride** by: Bakagohome

**(A/N:1) Please ignore the Fail of a title and enjoy.**

**Btw i'm making this up as I go...**

**Here goes! :D**

* * *

><p>It was one brisk spring day at the world meeting in RUSSIA. Every one but said nation and his sisters were cold- no FREEZING THEIR BUTTS OFF since the heating furnace just happen to conviently stop working correctly hours before.<p>

~ Hours before ~

"Those countries who always refuse to be one with Mother Russia will feel my wrath, kol,kol,kol..."

The Russian said while suspicously smiling and beating the (poor) furnace with a rusted water tap and all the while eminating a dark aura.

"Da, it is finished. Not one of those idiots will notice who did this." "I wonder if those potions will work as immediately as I was told, I musn't drink some of the tainted beverages though." Russia mumbled to himself.

"I can't wait for the day when they realize they're mistakes... And become with me." he added while smiling awfully sincerely this time & walking away.

What Russia didn't know was that a certain allied nation happened to pass by and started listening in on him.

"What? I wonder what's gonna happen I better start following him!" said nation thought, quickly finishing his chinese tasty treats and started quietly after Russia.

Russia went to a storage closet and opened it making sure he hadn't been followed and then pulling out a basket with myriad of vials filled with a pink liquid.

"Now all I have to do is put these in everyone's cocoa and my plan will be suscessful." He said softly

"But what a ridiculous antidote these have, American soda." he added with grimace and then walking towards the conference room's kitchen.

"D-dude! I can't believe that Russia is doing something so evil! It's up to the hero to stop him! I'll definetly get enough of the anti-dote before something bad happens." He said while running off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>~Back at the meeting~<p>

"VEEEEH! IT'S SO COLD!" Italy whined

"B-B-B-Big brother Switzy, why is it so cold" Little Liechtenstein asked

"A-Apperantly the heater went out earlier this morning" Switzerland replied

"R-R-ussia w-why is this place so d-darn cold?"England said

"G-Geez man! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF 21ST CENTUARY HEATING?" A certain American yelled

"O-Oui, it is so cold!" France said

" Hey Angleterre do you want to snuggle to keep warm?" France added with a sly grin and wispering the last part to England.

"W-WHAT NO FROG!"

and the two started fighting after England slapped him hard.

But nobody noticed as America was quiet for once and glaring at Russia who was placing plastic cups of steaming cocoa for everyone to drink.

"Let's get this meeting started everyone and enjoy your cocoa." Russia said with a sly grin

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:2) So how do ya like my crappy story? **

**I LOVE REVIEWS, THEY GET ME WRITING NEW CHAPTERS SO REVIEW FOR A CHAPTER 2 PLEASE. :D**

**And I bet you thought the eavesdropping nation was China huh? XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja Spy

**Lipgloss & snowy pride** by: Bakagohome

**(A/N:1) Weeeeell after a lot of procastinating I finally have this updated. -_-lll sorry that it's been like 2 months!**

* * *

><p>America was scowling at Russia so hard that he didn't even notice when Russia magically appeared in front of him.<p>

"Would you like to have one America?" Russia said

"GAAAAAH!" America yelled and fell out his chair

"Dang commie, let a guy know first!" America said while grasping his heart and getting up

Russia's eye twitched at the nickname but offered the drink nonetheless

"I'm sure you'd like this cocoa here you fat capitalist pig." Russia said in a frightening and gleeful voice.

"Go back to making vodka and wearing fur hats Ruski."

America shot back

By now sparks were alight as each shot back insults.

Russia had enough and gave America a cup anyway.

"You will drink America, and you will like it. Kol, kol, kol..." Russia said while walking back to the podium.

"Sureee, vodka breath. Whatever pleases you." He said in mock happiness.

"Everyone, let's have a toast! To good health and spiked cocoa!" Russia cheered

Some countries raised their eyebrows at that and others cheered in happiness for some alcohol.

Everyone raised their cups and said "To good health!" and drank happily for some warmth in this freezing bear hole.

"Whoa! Alcohol yes!" America said while pretending to drink his cocoa but poured it into a nearby plant instead.

Russia not knowing smiled at America drinking and everyone else guzzling the cocoa like it was a lifeline.

Russia drank also, not knowing that America had switched his cup while they were arguing and sending "innocent" comments back and forth.

"Boy that was great!"

"Really hit the spot."

"ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME! KESESESE!"

"PRUSSIA GO AWAY OR I'LL GET MY FRYING PAN!"

"LIZZIE, GILBERT, CALM DOWN!"

"I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

And thus went the meeting for the rest of the day, with various insults, comments, and words flying back and forth.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad they all drank it." Russia said after the meeting ended.<p>

"But something feels odd. I'll go to the bathroom and check it out."

Russia went to the bathroom and looked into a mirror not knowing that America was tailing him.

"Holy Mother Russia!" Russia said wide eyed in horror as his clothes slipped off him onto the clean bathroom floor.

"I foiled you're plan Russia." A certain american voice said while crossing his arms at the doorway

"America" Russia said with disgust

"Well you look pretty good as a chick i'll give you that!" America said

She was now in a baggy button up shirt that was falling off of her shoulders since her jacket, boxers, and everything else fell off of her petite body.

"Gender swapping potions eh?" he continued "I'm glad I didn't drink my cocoa and poured it into the plant behind me"

"Whatever" Russia replied.

"I also put soda into everyone's, FROM AMERICA."

"You sneaky-!"

"Ya, know..." America said while getting closer to her and pushing her against the wall as russia shivered then blushed.

"A guy could do some pretty explict stuff to you, after locking the bathroom door."

"America, what do you want." Russia said while blushing even more and stroking his now long hair.

"You" he replied.

"I thought you hated me and were straight." Russia said

"I'm bi and I always liked your personality, but not looks." America said while looking away

"Funny because the same goes for me." Russia said while looking down and blushing even more.

America lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Russia's eyes widened and she put her arms around his neck.

America broke the kiss and pulled her to the counter.

"Bend over." He said

"America, what-!" Russia said but was cut off bye the western nation

"You'll need clothes right? Take my jacket and pants, my belt has a lot of holes so you'd be able to wear them."

America said while stripping his jacket and pants revealing Stars & stripes boxers.

"Bend over and let me help you in." He continued "Since there's water on floor and I don't want you slipping."

"Oh" Russia blushed scarlet and did as told.

After switching pants and putting on America's jacket Russia left and America did too after one final kiss.

"I can't believe that happened." She though as she went to show her sisters.

"Oh my gosh, She was so awesome." America breathed against the wall after Russia disappeared.

"Now, what to do about everyone else, because I forgot to pour soda in the cups." America thought

"Dangit man." he mumbled and America fretted while walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:2) HOW WAS THAT. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!**


	3. Chapter 3 SPITFIYAH!

**Lip gloss & snowy pride** by: Bakagohome

**(A/N:1) Weeeeeeeeeeell after a wholeeeeee lot of extreme procrastinating I finally have this updated! Sorry that it's been so long but I'm losing interest in this story. I'll finish it up soon.**

* * *

><p>With quick haste and an amazing balance on his debit card, America ordered soda to the hotel for every country at the meeting.<p>

"Oh my gosh I hope this works." he said while putting one in a basket outside every country's hotel room before knocking and running away.

But what he didn't know was that everyone was at breakfast in the dining hall.

When Alfred F. Jones got there it appeared everyone was fine and well.

"Oh." he simply said

As he stepped inside the room all of a sudden every thing was covered in a dark pink puffy cloud.

Much coughing that was not America's was heard and various feminine voices were heard.

"What the?" America had said before the smoke started to choke him.

"Saçre bleu!" a higher pitched french voices was heard.

"Frog, is that you? Why do you sound so... off?" a rather feminine English voice had said.

"KESESESESE, YOU BOTH SOUND LIKE GIRLS!" a raspy Prussian voice yelled

"SHUT UP GIL!" a deeper and more boyish Hungarian boy had said

"Please be quiet Gilbert!" an interesting Austrian said.

"Where is big brother?" a deeper Belorussian man had said

"Wait, it is just me or do we all sound… gender bent?" a soft spoken Japanese girl had said aloud.

And with that sentence everyone went quiet.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

5 seconds was all it took for every country to realize that Japan was right, and they were indeed gender bent.

"Oh, shi-" he said but was cut off by various voices.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"WHAT IN WURST'S NAME IS THIS!"

"I like totally am shocked but happy~!"

"AIYAAAAAAA."

"NO, VEEEEE!"

"Big brother Switzy? You look so different..."

"NOOOOOOOOO"

"How'd this happen?"

Lot's of shouting and questions were heard in that room.

Until America took charge and stood up on one of the tables.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND HOW TO REVERSE IT!" he shouted

Everyone shat up.

Except Russia since he liked to troll america's sorry &$.

"I will not allow you too do that America." A dangerous russian woman had said.

Ivan was holding his trustworthy pipe and was wearing a flowy white dress with long sleeves.

"Kol, kol, kol." she said and made the first move, running to America and trying to hit him with her pipe but missed by an inch.

"Dang Russian." He said while getting out his trusty gun with the word spitfire engraved on the side.

He fired a few shots but only 2 had grazed her cheek and arm.

"KOL, KOL, KOL." she said and leapt into the air.

America was prepared as Russia had struck down hard.

There was a huge cloud of dust and when it cleared there was an American on the ground and a satisfied Russian standing triumphantly and next to a broken wall.

"Hmph" she said but then started blushin' real hard as she felt something grab her chest.

"What-?" she said but was cutoff.

"Gotcha" America said and then back flipped her and pinned her onto the ground with a gun to her head.

"Darn American. You may have gotten me this time but next time you wont be so lucky." she muttered

"Keep talkin' sweetheart." he replied "NOW EVERYONE LISTEN UP," he said to the astonished crowd "IF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM'S YOU'LL FIND A BASKET WITH SODA OUTSIDE ALL YA'LL DOORS. DRINK IT AND THEN YA'LL TURN BACK TO NORMAL!" he yelled

Everyone got the crap and left when they heard that.

Except a few who congratulated America and slapped the crap out of him for what he did to Russia.

"I helped you idiots so what the heck." He mumbled

He then left to get a burger since he hadn't eating and being awesome while he fought always made him hungrier.

Russia got up as well and went to her room to drink the soda she found outside his door.

"Meh." she said and then drank it after slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(AN:2) **My words exactly Russia, meh.**


	4. Chapter 4

*eyes open up slowly*

I…see a white…_ light…_

*eyes open all the way*

_*gasp*_ **IT'S TOO BRIGHT!_ MY EYESSSS_**_!_ *Pant… pant…*

It's… a… _NEW_… **COMPUTER!**... And after**_ hours of raging_**… I managed to… transfer my_ files_!

**BAKA IS BACK BABY! BACK WITH FANFICTIONS…** Sorry that this is a faux update and not a real one but I'll putting up new chapters every 2 days since I have a week off from school now. I'll update stories at random and I'll update when the leaves fall first later on today and write/finish what I can by Friday (day after thanksgiving.) So** comment** telling me which you want done **first**! And I'll post stuff to Deviantart too as well!

^^; But I'll be** starting from chapter 1 on everything.** So parteh peoplez be happeh cuz' I am! ^^ and have you ever heard Japanese **dubstep?** O.O it'so weird… but kinda cool xD

alright gooday!~


End file.
